This invention relates to blends of monovinyl aromatic-conjugated diene block copolymers.
Resinous monovinyl aromatic-conjugated diene block copolymers exhibit desirable properties such as clarity and the ability to toughen other plastics when used in blends.
However, there is a continuing need for resin blends which can be extruded into sheets or films or injection molded into articles having good impact strength, melt strength, resistance to delamination, good environmental stress crack resistance and economic feasibility. For some applications clarity is essential, and for others an aesthetically pleasing opaque appearance is desired.